Toothy
Name: Toothy Gender: Male Animal: Beaver Episode: 46 TV Count: 0 (Autopsy Turvy was not an actual episode) Kill Count: 3 Deaths: 42 (36 from Episodes, 3 from Smoochies, 2 from Kringles, 1 from Music Video) First Appearance: "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" First Death: "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" First Victim: Petunia from Who's to Flame? Voiceactor: Warren Graff Toothy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A light pinkish-purple beaver with very large gapped teeth (from whence his name is derived), which appears to be diastema and freckles. Although his character description on the official site says he has "big ol' buckteeth" larger than the other characters (more like that of SpongeBob SquarePants who dies), he occasionally has the normal buckteeth. This was mostly due to the laziness of the animators, but when Fatkat took over for the TV series, this problem was removed. He is generally a very friendly character who likes to play around now and then, particularly with the younger characters. He admires lewis and even dresses up as him for Halloween. He is good friends with lewis & nutty as seen in almost every episode with them.He is also friends with insy winsy,Petunia,Sniffles. As with Cuddles, Lumpy and Giggles, he is another of the main characters since he's often seen with them on both Happy Tree Friends products and advertisements. There are a couple of ways in which he is famous: he is the first character ever in Happy Tree Friends and he is also the character who sufferd an oncoming but light death in the episode that won an award at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival in France, the infamous pleased to meat you.where a knife stabbed his eye in the first episode of grubby the greeedy beaver(note that toothy was a beaver too) He can be used in wide range of situations, unlike most of the other characters whose personality defines how they might act in a given situation. He mostly acts before he thinks, for example running away and throwing a lit candle behind him. He is generally considered owl-brained, even though there have been instances where he's acted rather oddly in certain situations (such as misinterpreting some instructions and pouring two barrels full of gun powder into a cannon, rather than the necessary two spoonfuls in Mime to Five). Toothy's known as a crybaby in a few episodes when he gets hurt (e.g., Blast from the Past & bag'n a big one). When looking at the storyboard for I Get a Trick Out of You, on the "Third Strike" DVD it is dumpty who is drawn in place of Cuddles. It is stated by one of the creators that toothy is often used as a 'place holder' character due to his ordinary 'Generic Tree Friend' appearance, until they have decided upon a final character. For example, in the storyboard for Wipe Out Toothy was originally drawn in insy winsy,place surfing and getting impaled on a buoy. His lack of a definite character also means that when he is used as a 'place holder' he won't influence the shaping of the episode in ways the creators don’t necessarily mean or want. Sometimes it is Toothy himself who plays the final role in an episode. Also, while Toothy does have a starring pop-up, he never actually got a real starring role in the TV series. The only episode he starred in was Autopsy Turvy, which wasn't a real episode. Even though insy dies almost as often as toothy does, he has survived in Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, A Change of Heart, Wipe Out, Wingin' It, Read 'em and Weep, Can't Stop Coffin, (debatably) Banjo Frenzy, Cold Hearted, and the HTF Break shorts, Deck the Halls and We Wish You. Many of Toothy's injuries and some of Toothy's deaths involve his eyes, as seen in Eye Candy, Keepin' it Reel, Chew Said a Mouthful, Idol Curiosity, and A Sight for Sore Eyes. He was also the first character to be notice killing by Lumpy, Flippy, Mime, grubby and The Cursed Idol. In the HTF official forums, writer Ken Pontac said he feels Toothy is the most undeveloped character and needs more of a personality. Ken has said that they may give Toothy more of a personality in future episodes. Toothy Episodes Famous Deaths *pleased to meat you Starring Roles *bag'in a big one *malo mahalo *it's a ball *know it,show it Featuring Roles all episodes except: *on the hunt *bingo blizz *dead ol' dumpty Appearance Roles toothy has apperd in every episode HTF Break Roles *Deck the Halls *We Wish You *season of gimme'ing *santa coming Love Bites Role *Cold Hearted Occupations and Careers #Dentist - Nuttin' But the Tooth #Star of the Christmas Play - Class Act #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Circus Assistant - Mime to Five #Photographer - See What Develops #Delivery Boy - Aw, Shucks! #Mailman - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Garage/Yard Salesman - Read 'em and Weep #Toymaker - We're Scrooged! #Paperboy- Peas in a Pod #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck The Halls; We Wish You Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #wrong side of the tracks:impaled by ring stick in the ring toss #pleased to meat you:stabbed by falling knife Additional #Overkill DVD Box Set: (Not shown) Possibly dies from an explosion because Flippy is holding up a very large bomb. #TV Series Volume 1 DVD: Impaled in the eye and out the back of a head by a fork he was holding after tripping on an object Mime was juggling. Seen on Comics #Don't Worry, Bee Happy: Toothy flies a kite, but a bee comes and Toothy tries to swat it. He becomes entangled in the kite's string and when the wind blows the kite, Toothy gets sliced by the string. This death is kind of similar Nutty's death in A Sight for Sore Eyes. Seen in Arcade Games #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. Injuries #Blast From the Past: Injures his arm after flying off a slide. Additional #Picture on Pillow: Toothy chases a butterfly, but he steps on a bear trap, and gets his knee cut by the bear trap. #Winter Break Intro: Cuddles accidentally drops a glass Christmas ornament on Toothy, and Toothy screams in pain (offscreen). #Yule Tube (HTF Competition Intro): His or a Generic Tree Friend's hand is cut off then burnt to nothing. Number of Kills *Cuddles - 1 (Mime to Five) *Giggles – 0 *Lumpy - 1 (Blast From the Past) *Petunia – 1 (Who's to Flame) *Handy – 0 *Nutty – 0 *Sniffles – 0 *Pop – 0 *Cub – 0 *Flaky – 0 *The Mole – 0 *Disco Bear – 0 *Russell – 0 *Lifty – 0 *Shifty – 0 *Mime – 0 *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 1 (Remains to be Seen) *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Others – 0 Trivia *Toothy is the first character to die in the Internet Shorts, thus he is the first in Happy Tree Friends. Similarly, he was the first victim of Flippy in the internet shorts and the TV series. *In Kringle Carol, Toothy's voice may have seemed deeper than normal when doing CPR on Cuddles. *In the Pop Corn edition episode of "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya", it is revealed that Toothy had a tail enlargement surgery and he impersonates a dentist in seven states, like Ohio (this may be a reference to Nuttin' but the Tooth). *In the First Blood DVD "Collect them All" section, he flosses his teeth excessively. *Toothy loves watching monster movies, like Godzilla, as seen in "Wingin' It". *The Fall Out Boy music video edition of Happy Tree Friends "The Carpal Tunnel of Love" has hinted that Toothy has an allergy to bee stings. *He has a pet turtle that had his shell painted with hot rod flames as seen in "Junk in the Trunk". *In "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya", Toothy was seen with two hairs. Now they have disappeared in the other episodes. *A few of his deaths involve being vaporized, like in Stealing the Spotlight and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *In Blast from the Past, he is shown to be a crybaby (though it has been speculated that he broke his arm on the slide, which would have justified his crying). *Toothy's buckteeth are normally longer than the buckteeth of other characters, though in some episodes he has normal buckteeth. Further, in some episodes, his buckteeth continuously change between being long and being normal. *Toothy and Handy are both voiced by Warren Graff. Both characters are beavers and are quite famous for episodes they are featured in (Eye Candy and Shard at Work respectively). *Unlike Giggles and Petunia who are voiced by the same person and also appear a lot. Toothy and Handy haven't appeared together a lot. The only episodes they appeared on screen together were Happy Trails pt. 1, Doggone It, Dunce Upon a Time and Wipe Out. All of these moments were all brief. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters